Flat panel displays, such as displays that incorporate a liquid crystal panel, often incorporate one or more light directing films to enhance display brightness along a pre-determined viewing direction. Such light directing films typically include a plurality of linear microstructures that have prismatic cross-sectional profiles.
In some applications a single prismatic film is used, while in others two crossed prismatic films are employed, in which case, the two crossed prismatic films are often oriented normal to each other.